


Number 66

by sympernatural



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) is bad at feelings, Lotor is an asshole, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Pidge/Original Character, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Romelle (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympernatural/pseuds/sympernatural
Summary: "Let's make a bet."----------Keith is the quarterback of his school's football team. When his school, Galrian High School, goes against their enemy, Altean High School, He meets Alteas cute school photographer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Glarian High School:   
> Students: Keith, Shiro, Adam, Romelle, James, Kinkade, Leifsdottir, Rizavi, and Thalia (OC?? Random character that's supposed to be shipped with Pidge)   
> Vice Principal: Haggar   
> Principal: Zarkon
> 
> Altean High School:   
> Students: Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, Allura, Shay, Rolo, Nyma, and Lotor   
> Vice Principal: Coran   
> Principal: Alfor

As the sunset, slightly, over the horizon, and it began to get cold, considering that it was October and becoming the fall season, the line of footballer players stood at the bottom of the bleachers. This was their school and their field, and they would be damned if those god damn Lions beat them. Three students, in particular, stood out. One of them being a blonde cheerleader who wore impressive light blue makeup along with her purple, red, and black cheer uniform. She stood talking with a taller football player who stood lazily tossing a football back and forth with another football player. The one talking with the blonde had long, greasy, black hair. He had a pale complection, which made him look like he hadn't been outside in years, which stood out against his black nose ring and a scar running downward along his cheek. The taller man he was tossing the ball to was much taller than him. He had black hair styled with an undercut, and the tips of his hair were dyed white. He had a scar running deep along the bridge of his nose, and an eyebrow piercing. As more and more students piled onto the bleachers the evening got darker and colder. The game was about to start, and a cascade of "booo" 's was heard as the team's opponents arrived. The Alteans, aka, the Lions of Voltron. They chatted amongst themselves, as they walked onto the field from their bus. Their light blue, white, and gold uniforms very different from The Galrians, aka, The Galra Empires uniforms that were purple and black. A tall, sorta of, awkward looking girl hurriedly shuffled over to the blonde. She was tall and curvy, and was stared at with hungry eyes by prying prepubescent teenage boys, as she grabbed the others arm. She had dark chocolate skin, and loose afro curls, the tips, dyed a bright red. She wore triangular shaped red sunglasses that sat at the bridge of her nose showing off her hazel eyes. 

"Romelle come on we have to go to the locker room, and wait with the others!"

The tall girl spoke, with a strong accent of some kind, as the blonde nodded. The blonde, known as Romelle, blushed slightly mumbling, 

"Is Princess here?"

A code name. 

"Yes! Now don't leave the maiden in waiting!"

The girl laughed, and dragged Romelle along to meet up with the other cheerleaders.

"Bye Keith!"

Romelle yelled waving at the boy with the greasy hair. 

"Bye Romelle! See ya Thalia!"

Keith waved smiling slightly at the pair, as they disappeared into the crowd. The taller male, with the dyed white hair, walked over to Keith, as they both turned towards the crowd. 

"I fuckin hate the Alteans they're such cunts."

Keith mumbled under his breath. 

"Patience yields focus, Keith."

The taller male patted Keith's shoulder as they began walking off. 

"You can't respond to everything I say by saying that, Shiro!"

Keith yelled at the man now known as Shiro. They began walking towards the field ready to face their opponents. 

"Hey!"

The pair heard a voice yell, 

"Hey number 66 and 69!"

There was a hint of a snicker while the mystery person said '69'. The two turned around, and suddenly there was a flash of light. It wasn't too bright, it was just slightly annoying. Keith rubbed his eyes, and then looked to see where the source of light came from. There, leaning over the rail of the bleachers, a camera in hand, was a boy. He was a bit on the taller side, and had on a blue turtleneck accompanied with black fingerless gloves. He was leaning casually against the railing, and wore dark blue skinny jeans with adidas. He had bronze tan skin that was cascaded with freckles, and he had one of those wide smiles that doubled as a laugh. 

"What was that for?"

Shiro grumbled, not really annoyed, but with genuine confusion. 

"Sorry! I just wanted to take a picture of the rival teams faces before they lost. A before and after picture y'know?"

The snarky boy smirked, 

"Oh how cute, you think you're gonna win."

Keith rolled his eyes his comment, clearly, laced with sarcasm. 

"Oh how cute, you think mullets are still in fashion!"

Lance looked down at Keith. Keith took a step closer to Lance. 

"Big words for a photographer."

Keith growled, as Lance's smile softened. 

"Woah, calm down tiger! Why so defensive for?"

Lance asked teasingly, as Keith jumped up onto the railing, facing the lanky boy, he got a good look into his eyes. They were beautiful. That's the only way to describe them. Beautiful.   
Keith narrowed his eyes slightly, biting the inside of his lip. His arms were crossed over the metal handles of the bleachers. His eyes scanning from the boys eyes to his lips. 

"I just don't like to see poor innocent twinks like you get their hopes crushed."

Keith smirked showing off his sharp canines. The boy gasped slightly, fake, offended. 

"Well, can I at least have your name? Or whenever I take your statement, and have it put in the school newspaper do you want me to just quote you as "Mullet boy"?" 

"Keith Kogane. Number 66." 

"Lance McClain. Ladies man."

Lance winked, while Keith snorted at that comment. 

"Let's make a bet." 

Lance asked, as Keith raised an eyebrow, 

"I'm listening?" 

Keith rested his head on his hand, as the people below him walked by confused. 

"If the Galra win I'll wear your varsity jacket for a month in my super competitive school, and if The Alteans, the clearly superior team, wins you have to set me up with Allura!"

Lance said as Keith raised an eyebrow. Before he could speak Lance cut him off, 

"I saw you talking to Romelle before the game, and I happen to know that Allura is good friends, in secret of course, with her."

Lance seemed very proud of himself, as he held out his hand. 

"Wow never had a stalker before McClain-"

"Just,"

Lance cut him off again, 

"Do we have a deal?"

Lance smirked, 

"Sure McClain,"

Keith shook his hand, 

"We have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update at like midnight uwuuwuwuwuwuu

The Alteans lost. 10 to 45. They were absolutely destroyed. Lance ran over to two of his friends. One was a tall stocky young man with dark skin, and brown hair which was parted down the middle, and held back with an orange bandana. The other person was much shorter than the young man, and was seething with anger. Lance had his camera in hand ready to take a picture, but the shorter person growled at him. 

"I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD, AND I PLAYED BETTER THAN ROLO AND LOTOR COMBINED!" 

The shorter one seethed with anger. 

"Shhhh! Pidge you don't want people knowing you're a girl!" 

Hunk tried to hush Pidge. 

"Yeah Pidge listen to Hunk, and come on guys give me a smile at least! I need these pictures for the school newspaper!"

Lance whined putting on a fake pout. Hunk smiled, as Pidge puffed out a breath of air. Hunk hauled Pidge onto his shoulder, as Lance stood back snapping photos of them. 

"Yes! The camera loves you guys!"

Lance yelled, with a stereotypical flamboyant voice. Hunk laughed, easily, scooping Lance up in his arms as well, 

"We may have lost, but you know what that means!"

Pidge yelled, 

"We're gonna go through the McDonalds drive thru as many times we can until they tell us to leave!"

Lance yelled fist pumping the air. 

"Hell yeah gamer!"

Pidge yelled, as the group cheered. Then someone cleared their throat behind them. They turned, and saw Shiro. Pidge growled, and mumbled, 

"Here to brag, because I may be small, but I'll snap and steal your teeth."

Pidge narrowed her eyes. 

"No, I'm here for Lance."

Suddenly Lance widened his eyes, and remembered the bet. 

"Ahhhh fuck! Ok where is he? Where is number 66? I'm ready to never hear the end of this!"

Lance jumped out of Hunk's arms walking over to Shiro. 

"Actually he's in the locker room. He just wanted me to bring this to you."

Shiro said, as he pulled out a black and purple varsity jacket. It had a red letter 'K' on the chest, and the Galras mascot on the back. It looked about two sizes too big for Lance. Lance frowned slightly. He didn't know why, but he was pretty disappointed that Keith hadn't delivered the jacket to him his self. 

"Oh,"

Lance said, frowning a tiny bit, as he took the jacket from Shiro, and folded it over his arm. Shiro turned to walk away, but Lance stopped him, 

"Wait uh," 

Lance began reaching into his black backpack. He rummaged through it, while Pidge and Hunk gave Shiro skeptical looks, until he pulled out a pen, and a small piece of paper. 

"Here tell Keith to text me,"

Lance said, as he wrote down his phone number. 

"I'll send him selfies of me throughout the school day, so he'll know I'm not cheating."

He handed the piece of paper to Shiro, as he pulled the jacket on. Shiro gave a thumbs up, before turning, and walking away. It was weird. Lance didn't know why he was so disappointed about not being able to see Keith again, but the one thing he knew was. This jacket was really warm, and smelled really good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's school is so fucking competitive

"Lance you do realize this is a HORRIBLE idea."

Pidge said, as she scrolled through instagram in the backseat of Hunk's car. 

"You're sitting in the back seat of the car meaning you're a child Pidge, and that means you don't interrupt the grown ups when they're talking." 

Lance smirked back at Pidge as she growled slightly. 

"I'll literally vore your toes if you don't shut the fuck up."

"Pidge is right Lance,"

Hunk said, as he began to pull into their schools parking lot, 

"And not the voreing your toes thing." 

Their school's parking lot was full of students piling into the building. The school was a tall modern looking white building. It had a glass sky light, and in the front was a round room with walls made completely of windows. That was the library. Leading around the side of the building was a stone path, where benches and a tall tree sat, and a tall tomato plant peaked around the wall. That was the garden. Above the golden front doors was a sky blue sign that said "Altean High School". 

Lance sighed as he placed his hand on the car door. Before he got out his put his hands together in prayer. 

"Dear god, aka Lana Del Rey, please give me the strength to not smack a bitch today. In the name of the Ultraviolence, Honeymoon, and Lust for Life, amen." 

Pidge nodded in agreement as she hummed out an 'amen'. 

"Lance," 

Hunk said, as Lance looked up at him. 

"Yes buddy?"

"Get out of my car."

Hunk sighed, and it turned silent for a moment before the three friends burst into a fit of laughter. The friends dragged themselves out of Hunk's car. Lance threw his arm over Hunk and Pidges shoulders, as they walked into their school. Lance hadn't even noticed the people staring at him, as he, Hunk, and Pidge joked around. They spotted at Pidge's locker, which she shared with Shay, as Pidge began grabbing her stuff out of her locker. 

"Lance bro have you seen this mcfuckin meme gamer,"

Matt said as he came up out of nowhere behind Lance, and showed him his phone. Lance stared at the screen for a moment before he began snorting with laughter. He punched Matt's shoulder, as he bent over holding his stomach with laughter. Matt began wiping tears from his eyes, as he looked down at the wheezing boy. He noticed the purple cat like creature on the back of the new jacket Lance was wearing. 

"Oh my god Lance what are you wearing?"

Matt asked raising his eyebrow. It took Lance a moment to regain his composure, as he held his stomach. 

"What's the matter Matty?"

Lance fake pouted, 

"What's the problem with my outfit uwu? Is it my grey sweater that looks adorably oversized on me or is it my blue fishnets that make my thighs do the anime thigh thing?"

Lance asked winking at Matt. Matt crossed his arms a stern expression on his face. 

"Laaannce."

Matt said sternly as Lance sighed dramatically. 

"I lost a bet,"

Lance huffed crossing his arms. 

"It's number 66's varsity jacket from the Galrian High School."

"Bro thats gay,"

Matt snorted smiling slightly, as Pidge dramatically turned to Lance, 

"Bro did you say no homo?" 

Pidge asked, as Lance held in his laughter, 

"Oh shit I forgot to say no homo!"

Lance gasped dramatically as Pidge and Matt gasped as well. 

"Shit dude you have the big gay now!"

Matt yelled as Lance placed his hand over his head, and fell into Hunk's arms. 

"Oh god oh no gamer."

Lance whined, as Hunk laughed at his foolish friends. The bell rang, as Lance stood up, and leaned against Hunk, as Hunk wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

"No, but seriously be careful bro,"

Hunk began, 

"You know how competitive this school is especially Lotor."

Matt and Pidge hummed in agreement. 

"Guys I promise I'll be careful."

Lance sighed, as he pushed himself off of Hunk. 

"I'll see you guys during lunch!"

Lance said, as he waved, and made his way towards geography.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm dragging this story out as long as I can i hope yall like it uwu

Usually lover boy Lance would love to be stared at. Shoot a wink here. Shoot a finger gun there. However when it feels like everyone staring at you wants to break your kneecaps it's not so fun. It was the one time when Lance wanted to actually focus in class, but he couldn't with all the stares he was getting. It was bad feeling like everyone was out to get him, but Lance didn't want to know what his classmates would do if they found out it was Keith, the star of the Glarians football teams, jacket. They would want to do so much more than break his kneecaps. 

Lance couldn't stand the stares anymore, and his hand shot in the air. As soon as the teacher called on him he asked to go to the restroom. Luckily his geometry teacher was one of the cheery ones, and let him go. He picked up his backpack, and quickly made his way out of the classroom of, soon to be, serial killers. As soon as Lance got the the bathroom he realized he hadn't sent Keith a picture of him in the jacket. He had texted Keith the night before with a simple, 

"Hey it's me the cute photographer who has your jacket"

In which Keith responded with 

"are you sure it's not just photographer"

What a cocky asshole. He was the one who came on to Lance anyways. Not that it mattered anyways. Lance had a crush on Allura. The goddess herself. Allura was the head of the Altean cheer team. She was nicknamed "Princess", and was absolutely beautiful. She had dark skin, and lovely white hair. It was surprisingly not a wig, and even with it being bleached it was incredibly soft. She had 67.6 k followers on instagram, and had a wonderful sense of fashion. Nails always painted, lips always glossed, and eyeliner always winged, and the amazing part was. Even with all these majestic qualities she was incredibly sweet, and somehow friends with Lance, and his stupid dork friends. Lance constantly flirted with her, but his advances were usually turned down. He knew he'd get her one day though, but never went too far, because he respected her. Getting back on task Lance turned towards the mirror in the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled the jacket back over his shoulder. It was way too oversized for him. He pushed his thumb against his bottom lip, and took a picture of himself in the mirror. He sighed slightly, as he sent the picture to Keith saying, 

"keeping up my end of the deal ;/"

 

When Keith had gotten the message while in study hall with Shiro and Romelle he nearly fell out of his chair. Seeing the chatty boy in his jacket had been surprisingly attractive, and the outfit he chose with it complimented it perfectly. Keith cleared his throat, as Shiro and Romelle looked up at him confused. Keith placed his phone face down on the library table as he slid it to his friends. Romelle was the first to pick it up, as Shiro leaned next to Romelle looking at the message. Romelle snickered before erupting into a fit of laughter. After the game Shiro had told Romelle and Adam about the bet, and Romelle found absolutely hilarious. 

"Wow Keith I thought you were the one who won the bet, but it looks like this Lance kid has you wrapped around his finger."

Romelle hummed placing the phone face down on the table again. Keith scuffed, and rested his head on his hand, 

"Please, you know his part of the deal was to get a date with your princess right?"

Romelle puffed up her cheeks slightly huffing, 

"Doesn't mean he can't be bi."

She concluded. None of them knew about the demon that was sneaking up on them. Suddenly his phone was snatched off the table. Keith violently turned to see who the culprit was and found super fucking James looking back at him. 

"Wow Kogane where's your iconic jacket at today,"

James purred smirking at Keith. He was staring down at the picture on Keith's phone. 

"Fuck off Griffin."

James Griffin was a painfully homophobic player on Keith's football team. He loved messing with Keith and his brother Shiro, because they were both gay. Thank god he left Romelle alone though. He actually had no problem with Romelle, and seemed almost afraid of her. Which was surprising since Romelle was lesbian and trans. Keith was sure James would be a dick to her, but he was wrong. 

"Oh? Isn't that that little photographer for Altea High School? Wearing your jacket no less? Have you no shame Kogane?"

James teased, as Kinkade just sighed behind. Kinkade was James right hand man. Kinkade was always near James. Sometimes Kinkade and James would come out of the locker rooms together. They would also be really sweaty when they did. Keith didn't understand straight men. 

"Give me back my phone James, and I already told you to fuck off once. I'm not asking again."

Keith growled as James scuffed, 

"As if I'd take orders from a flamer,"

Keith stood up, before Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder to calm him down. 

"Seriously Keith dating someone from the rival school? You could of at least fagged it up with someone from this school."

James said before clearly tensing up. He shivered slightly before sliding Keith's phone back onto the table. James glared at Keith before turning to walk away with Kinkade. As they walked away Keith could barely hear Kinkade say something along the lines of, 

"Wow if you were that thirsty you should of just said so,"

Thirsty? James acted out because he needed something to drink? Straight guys are weird.


End file.
